RoWikicity:Cafenea
Categorie:Forumuri Categorie:Utilizatorien:Forum:The Pubnl:Forum:De kroeg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Populaţia Vreau să facem ca şi este în Lovia (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Wikination:Census). Vezi RoWikicity:Census. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 1 ianuarie 2008 14:38 (UTC) Propunerea mea: Cartiere This is for all neighborhoods (if there are Sate The population of a town can be calculated like this. If there are any neighborhoods, they are just added to the total population. Cities The total population of a city is the sum of the populations of all the neighborhoods. Lume nouă Asta spunea Vitalie pe Discuţie Utilizator:2050bugatti.. şi acum mi-am adus aminte de Utilizator:Ramesses '. . Unde s-a dispărut el.. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 16:12 (UTC) :Am adăugat în listă ID-ul pe care-l are în profil... --VitalieMesaje 2 ianuarie 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::Ok.. [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 16:28 (UTC) (P.S. Ca să vedeţi că, Adlibita este acum mai activ decât Libertas! [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 16:28 (UTC) Talent muzical? Avem nevoie de un imn naţional. Cine? Andrei, tu ştii să cânţi la vioară, nu? Şi cine are inspiraţie pentru un text? [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 16:22 (UTC) :Oi fi cântând eu la vioară, dar e greu de facut un imn. Şi nici inspiraţie nu am... :( --Mocu 6 ianuarie 2008 16:50 (UTC) Am EU talent. Dacă vreţi, aş compune eu unul dar nu vreau să îl chinui pe Mocu... -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 7 ianuarie 2008 15:04 (UTC) :Nu ştiu dacă Andrei are chef/timp Alexandru dp. 7 ianuarie 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::Sau Utilizator:Martijn, care cântă la.. nu mai ştiu exact ce dar tot aşa ceva. Sau să avem măcar un text.. Alexandru dp. 7 ianuarie 2008 15:24 (UTC) Wiki-Naţiunile UNITE Aesopos are o idee interesantă: dacă punem toate wiki-naţiunile pe un singur wiki. Ca un Europa, dar unită. Ţările vor deveni provincii şi ţara va fi a tuturor. Toate provinciile au voie să ţin limba şi cultura lor. Doar să gândiţi la ideea asta, este bună doar greu de realizat. Dar foarte interesantă.. ce credeţi voi? Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 14:01 (UTC) Harta Astă-seară/mâine/poimâine voi face o versiune mai frumoasă şi detaliată a hărţii Adlibitei. Mai aveţi idee? (pentru lacuri, munţi, păduri, etc?) Alexandru dp. 6 ianuarie 2008 16:44 (UTC) Prima (simplă) thumb|center|500px A doua (cu munţi, râuri, păduri) thumb|center|500px A treia (cu autostrăzile şi localităţile) thumb|center|500px A patra (făcută de Petru, hibridă adică munţi, râuri, păduri plus judeţe) Autostradă Vreau să construiesc o legătură de autostradă între A3 la Lunca-Vest şi A2 la Christianenburg-Sud. Sunteţi de acord şi pot începe lucrările? Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 13:58 (UTC) Monedă Hai, să încerc şi eu să fac un euro adlibitan. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 14:24 (UTC) :Foarte frumoase nu sunt.. dar bine.. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 15:20 (UTC) Imagine:Propunere Euro 1.png Imagine:Propunere Euro 3.png :Very nice, but maybe it's a pity the circle with the cross isn't central on the coin... 8 ianuarie 2008 15:49 (UTC) :Mwah, I don't really like these proposals.. , but I'm not an expert in making images. We can always make 'em look more beautiful. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 15:52 (UTC) :::Well, there not bad, but they could possibly even better. 8 ianuarie 2008 15:58 (UTC) ::::I know. But it's really hard with Paint Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 16:16 (UTC) Petru, Vitalie, Andrei, Marius??? Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 20:55 (UTC) :Nu... nu e bine... :( Monedele si bancnotele Euro au o fata comuna pentru toate statele membre ale zonei Euro, si doar una specifica fiecarei tari in parte. Deci doar o parte trebuie pastrata, cealalta trebuie sa fie ca in celelalte state care folosesc Euro. Vedeti si articolul . --Mocu :Nu îmi prea plac. Nuşh ce a păţit Mocu de scrie fără diacritice. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 8 ianuarie 2008 21:05 (UTC) @Mocu: sunt doar propuneri pentru "front side", the back side is the same as on the all euro coins. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 21:08 (UTC) Aha.. oricum, se poate si mai bine... --Mocu 8 ianuarie 2008 21:10 (UTC) :da.. sunt făcute cu Paint. Nu-s bun la imagini.. Alexandru dp. 8 ianuarie 2008 21:11 (UTC) Lovia right|200px Dear people of Adlibita, If anyone of you is a Lovian citizen, we have important news for you! :the Federal Elections have begun!' :Every citizen can vote on his favorite candidates for Member of the Congress and the winners of the Elections will become Prime Minister or Secretary. :This is the link: '''http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Federal_elections' Your King Dimitri I 8 ianuarie 2008 16:03 (UTC) Ministere Am vazut ca sunt niste ministere goale,la care nici nu s-au scris iar ca majoritatea oamenilor politici din Adlibita sunt aceasi 4 administratori. M-am gandit daca ati fi de acord sa imi cedati si mie un post de ministru din cele ,desigur, care nu sunt importante si care nu sunt ocupate :). Astept raspunsul vostru. --Marius.deaconu 9 ianuarie 2008 13:55 (UTC) :I've to disappoint you because they're all occupied: vezi RoWikicity:Alegeri. Dar altfel trebuie să întrebi dacă sunt oameni care vor să dau un minister. Sau altfel tre' să întrebi dacă este spaţiu de muncă la ministerul ăla.. (ca un "secretar de stat" sau cum se numesc..) Alexandru dp. 9 ianuarie 2008 15:04 (UTC) ::Eu chiar am vrut să scriu aci la cafenea ca vreau să dau un anumit minister. Am putea să facem noi alegeri... mai mici! Iar dacă o persoană vrea un anumit minister, să se organizeze voturi noi (sper că am fost înţeles ) --VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 15:23 (UTC) :::Mda. Sau altfel facem alegeri noi, dar cu mai puţine ministere. Pentru că,.. nu prea am lucrat cu ministerele până acum . 9 ianuarie 2008 15:27 (UTC) :::Până acum... însă pe viitor...! Oricum, vroiam să zic că dacă eu vreau să fiu ministru într-un minister, de exemplu unul al tău, să depun o cerere şi să se facă alegeri noi, să votam dacă vrem să rămâi tu... sau deja eu. --VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 15:33 (UTC) ::::Sper să nu devine un haos . Dar, bine. Dacă facem aşa cred că tre' să fie şi o limită (2/3 pe utilizator?) 9 ianuarie 2008 15:35 (UTC) :(Ooh, that darned Romanian 9 ianuarie 2008 15:44 (UTC)) Păi un ministru poate fi demis... la 3 luni de exemplu (cred că o lună ar fi prea puţin). --VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 15:52 (UTC) :Nu, vroiam să zic: un utilizator are voie să îşi aleagă (adică, să deschidă un sondaj) maxim 2 sau 3 ministere. 9 ianuarie 2008 15:55 (UTC) ::Deja două propuneri pentru viitor. --VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 16:00 (UTC) :::Păi, propune-le 9 ianuarie 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::Mersi pentru explicatii. Cat dureaza un mandat? Un an? Nu va faceti probleme ...Voi candida atunci doar ca sunt niste ministere goale si credeam ca nimeni nu a fost ales. :)--Marius.deaconu 9 ianuarie 2008 16:38 (UTC) :::Aştepţi un an? Adică, până în septembrie? :-O 9 ianuarie 2008 16:50 (UTC) :::Vezi RoWikicity:Alegeri şi Guvernul Vitalie. (Toate hotărârile sondajelor puse în constituţie, nu?)--VitalieMesaje 9 ianuarie 2008 16:55 (UTC) ::::Euhm, ele should puse în constituţie . De aia vreau să re-scrim constituţia. 9 ianuarie 2008 16:57 (UTC) ::Un deaznodamant pentru aceasta discutie... Careva?--Marius.deaconu 10 ianuarie 2008 14:31 (UTC) Vă rog.. să votaţi! Proposal for the derecognition of the Vreêlandic Republic (wow, ce nume ) 9 ianuarie 2008 15:57 (UTC) Sat nou As dori sa infiintez un nou sat in NE tarii noastre situat intre cele 2 masive muntoase. Ce ziceti?--Marius.deaconu 10 ianuarie 2008 15:43 (UTC) * 10 ianuarie 2008 15:44 (UTC) *:Translation please? 10 ianuarie 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::He wants to found a new village in the northwestern part of Adlibita, between the two mountain ranges (see the map). Look, the rules here are not so strict like in Libertas about creating villages. We want and we need them :-) 10 ianuarie 2008 16:03 (UTC) :::Okay :) In Lovia neither, although there is a sort ofunofficial permission from the community required. 10 ianuarie 2008 16:04 (UTC) ::::Here it is too (RoWikicity:Pagini noi), but untill now they've been disrespected all the time :-) (you did too ). So it was nice, that Marius asked it first :-). 10 ianuarie 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::::I didn't disrespect the rules: Highboro already existed! 10 ianuarie 2008 16:15 (UTC) ::::::Yes, you did! This page already existed before you founded Highboro. But who cares? 10 ianuarie 2008 16:23 (UTC) * 10 ianuarie 2008 16:15 (UTC) * OK, dar ar fi mai bine sa ne oprim de acum cu crearea de noi sate. Asta pana o sa avem mai multi contribuitori. --Mocu 10 ianuarie 2008 18:22 (UTC) * : de acord! 10 ianuarie 2008 19:34 (UTC) Vanzare autobuze Cui trebuie sa ma adresez spre a vinde autobuze produse de firma mea Regiei Autonome de Transport Christianenburg?--Marius.deaconu 11 ianuarie 2008 15:11 (UTC) :Vitalie. 11 ianuarie 2008 15:53 (UTC) Măneni Constitutia Unde gasesc un link spre Constitutie?--Marius.deaconu 17 ianuarie 2008 18:55 (UTC) :RoWikicity:Constituţie. --Mocu 17 ianuarie 2008 20:23 (UTC) Parlamentul Adlibitan Petru s-a autoblocat :( Iată aici un mesaj de la el, primit pe mess, la scurt timp după autoblocarea sa: Salutare tuturor cetăţenilor Adlibitei. Aici Dimitriu Petru (cunoscut ca PetruD), ministru şi administrator al site-ului. Am decis de bună voie de a părăsi această lume, mai virtuală sau mai reală cu o anume părere de rău pentru că povestea s-a sfârşit tocmai acum şi aici. Experienţa de la RoWikicity a fost una pe cât de plăcută pe atât de palpitantă şi tot pe atât de frumoasă. Am asistat împreună la diverse evenimente. Am legat prietenii. Am cunoscut oameni şi culturi noi. Am cunoscut duşmani şi am învăţat să-i tolerăm (referindu-mă la celebra Censuree). Dar cel mai important lucru, zic eu, este că am legat nişte prietenii astfel i-am cunoscut pe cei mai sinceri şi mai adevăraţi prieteni pe care i-am avut vreodată, pe Mocu şi pe Al. Astfel, noi nu am rămas o comunitate de oameni care nu se cunosc între ei ci o comunitate care pune suflet în ceea ce face. Decizia mea de a părăsi acest proiect am luat-o cu greutate şi cu fermitate dar şi cu tristeţe în acelaşi timp. Motivul este că proiectul mi-a plăcut foarte mult dar m-a dezamăgit văzând că nu atrage pe nimeni. M-am întristat enorm văzând că proiectul nostru era unul fantomă, unul care nu era văzut de nimeni şi care nu interesa pe nimeni. Recent au apărut nişte contribuitori noi care s-au sfiit la început apoi au crescut avântul dar apoi au dispărut şi ei. Acest lucru mi-a dat ultima rază de speranţă odată cu care s-a stins şi dorinţa mea de a contribui Nu voi uita ce am făcut aici niciodată. Iar voi, cei care rămâneţi în urma mea nu mă plângeţi căci eu vă voi veghea şi, poate, vă voi mai trimite câte un mesaj prin intermediul lui Andrei (Mocu). Vă doresc succes în continuare şi distracţie plăcută. Cu părere de rău, PetruD. Asta e. Poate va reveni totuşi. --Mocu 19 ianuarie 2008 21:50 (UTC) :E mare pacat! Adlibita a pierdut unul dintre cei mai buni oameni. Atat de tanar si totusi atat de matur. Poate firea sa copilărească. Nu contează... Dacă nu revine după o perioadă de tip ar trebui să vedem ce facem cu contribuţiile lui. Poate se răzgândeşte...--Marius.deaconu 20 ianuarie 2008 17:19 (UTC) ::Mare, mare, mare păcat. What can I say.. ? . O să discut şi cu el despre decizia lui pe Messenger.. 20 ianuarie 2008 18:54 (UTC) Euro Adlibitan Vă place? Vezi şi stema Adlibitei. 20 ianuarie 2008 18:54 (UTC) 300px|leftthumb|300px|left|thumbthumb|300px|left :Nice. 20 ianuarie 2008 19:47 (UTC) ::They are.. 20 ianuarie 2008 20:31 (UTC) :::Marfa! Chiar imi place! Adlibita rulz!--Marius.deaconu 21 ianuarie 2008 16:46 (UTC) :::: 21 ianuarie 2008 20:15 (UTC) Gata.. ? Dacă nici voi numai vreţi să editaţi cred că voi termina şi eu.. 22 ianuarie 2008 14:10 (UTC) Iată 31 ianuarie 2008 16:06 (UTC) Main Page Can't we make the main page more attractive? There is no title and it's all orange (of which I have heard that not everybody likes it). If we'd make it a bit more different in colors and organize it in another way, this could attract many people. 15 februarie 2008 06:47 (UTC) :I don't understand why we need another (sub)title; there is already a "pagina principală" left above. 2) I'll change the colour then. 15 februarie 2008 12:12 (UTC) ::The changed color is nice. What I meant with title was something like RoWikicity and/or Adlibita in larger lettertype. 15 februarie 2008 17:01 (UTC) :::('t Is ier zo stil?) 17 februarie 2008 11:51 (UTC) ::::Jep. 17 februarie 2008 12:37 (UTC) :::::Hoezo? I see the page number is still around 460... 17 februarie 2008 16:20 (UTC) ::::::Some important users left.. because there are no new users coming.. 17 februarie 2008 17:06 (UTC) :::::::That's a pity... Can't you find other Romanian language people? I guess there is more Romania in the world than these five people? (I know, I'm not the person to say this, compare Lovia) 17 februarie 2008 17:47 (UTC) ::::::::Wikipedia = not interested. Rest of the scholars = too hard because of the Wiki codes / no interest. 17 februarie 2008 18:09 (UTC) :::::::::That's how it is... 17 februarie 2008 18:09 (UTC) Ia uite ce am găsit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:R_D_Moldova.png 20 februarie 2008 15:59 (UTC) IRC Canal pentru UWN? Ajută-ne cu lansarea unui canal 'wiki-interwikional' al UWN: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:De_kroeg#Pentru_rom.C3.A2ni 5 martie 2008 15:58 (UTC) From RoWikicity, a Wikia wiki. Interwikies Connected via a UWN, but something simple like an interwiki? That's not here... May I propose tu use my bot for interwikies? I'm quite curious if it will work here too... --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 martie 2008 14:55 (UTC) :Good idea. 24 martie 2008 11:07 (UTC) Leaving the UWN Hereby, I, Vice of Adlibita, want to inform you about the following: :Adlibita and Mäöres are going to leave the UWN This in protest against the Lovian Kingdom. The Adlibitan state feels it's being attacked by Lovia, because the vice has been in the Lovian prison ánd the ambassador is right now in the Lovian prison, while the reasons aren't good enough to put somebody in prison. The Vice was without a discussion/an informing message put in prison, while Pierlot was doing the same thing and didn't get even a warning. The ambassador didn't use any swearing, while he has been kept for already 2 days because of "swearing", while Pierlot said Fuck Stefan, he gets only a warning. Later, Pierlot has also been blocked for three days, after a following discussion. By this, Adlibita thinks the human rights ánd the Adlibitan state have been attacked by the Lovian Kingdom. Maores is leaving in protest against the great power of the king, which "rules the country for 100%", while Adlibita leaves because of this attack. :Adlibita, Maores, and Cettatie will break the current relationship with Lovia. Adlibita claims the freedom of the Adlibitan ambassador to call him back to Adlibita, if this doesn't happen, there will be a war. The Adlibitan Vice, 3 aprilie 2008 13:25 (UTC) Adlibitan-Lovian Conflict Please, I want to ask all UWN Citizens to participate at this discussion. 4 aprilie 2008 12:12 (UTC) Person of the Year 2007 en:Wiki Person of the Year (English) Noua formă de guvernământ Odată cu dizolvarea instituţiilor democratice din Adlibita, ţara noastră numai are un lider. Sunt de acord, dar aceasta nu va influenţa pozitiv activitatea şi dezvoltarea ţării noastre. Aşadar m-am gândit la formarea unui Consiliu al Poporului format din toţi cetăţenii Adlibitei. Dacă mai aveţi alte sugestii...--Marius Ştefan 5 aprilie 2008 13:52 (UTC) * -- SuperAndro scrie-mi te rog! 5 aprilie 2008 16:16 (UTC) * --Marius Ştefan 5 aprilie 2008 16:17 (UTC) * Alexandru dp. 5 aprilie 2008 17:27 (UTC) Salutare Deci, Ştim toţi (adică; cei rămaşi) ce s-a întâmplat în regatul acela. Acum am fost blocat pentru trei zile, iar ieri am fost blocat pentru o zi. Acum, când Arjan a primit o altă idee, am gândit şi am ajuns la concluzie că n-are rost să continuăm în acest mod. El crede că mai poate primi regiunea lui, dar eu nu am încredere în ideea lui. Chiar că, totul este un joc în Lovia; este condus de o familie proastă belgiană cu prietenii lor belgieni. Nu poţi aştepta un alt lucru, decât un guvern de.. un fel de mafie. Deci, am fost blocat, pentru că mă urâsc. Au spus că l-am abuzat pe Arjan, chiar când ne spune că nu-i adevărat. Şi chiar nu mai am chief să fac o ţară democratică şi mai bună din Lovia. Eu-s teroristul ţării lor... eh, asta e! Am fost ţinut în "custody", dar practic m-au blocat. Şi astăzi, când vor să mă judece "în egalitate, într-un fel sincer", m-au blocat şi "tre' să aştept până ce m-au judecat. Deci defapt nu sunt două partide, n-am dreptul să mă apărez, NU, tre' să aştept până când m-au blocat pentru doi ani de zile. Pentru că mă urâsc. Şi încă o chestie, de care am râs extrem de mult. L-au acceptat pe Kosovo, "pentru că fiecare nouă naţiune are dreptul să aibă o şansă, iar, dacă un oraş din Lovia se declară independent, este direct război. Deci; asta este "ţara promită". O dictatură regală condusă de-o familie şi prietenii lor unde oameni care nu-s cunoscuţi de regele lor nu-s egali. Ăsta, fratele regelui lor, a primit în câteva zile drepturi de admin. De ce? De ce nu primesc oameni care AU făcut lucruri frumoase drepturi de admin? Este o nebunie completă! Deci, Marius, îs blocat şi.. acest weekend plec în România, şi nu voi fi online de trei săptămâni (sau, dacă am noroc şi găsesc un ordinator; cam două săptămâni. În timpul ăsta, RoWikicity este complet de-al vostru. Faceţi ce vreţi să faceţi! Dar, vreau să-te întreb trei lucruri: să nu fiţi mult în Lovia, şi să blochezi toţi Lovienii importanţi în Adlibita, că mi-e teamă că vor să-ne atace. Şi al treilea lucru: regele ăsta corupt numai are voie să fie primar al Highboro. Nici nu mai are voie să fie cetăţean al Adlibitei! Fire him. În rest, vă urez o perioadă frumoasă şi liniştită, să faceţi să doriţi să faceţi cu multă plăcere şi cel mai important: paşte fericit!. Mai vorbim pe Mess, 16 aprilie 2008 17:43 (UTC) Invitation / Lugwëhicnä You are all invited to go to Swëgicswëalsum! You can buy a house there. In Döman Gwëos for example! Nërum Deci Avem wikioraşe în: *olandeză *română *engleză *italiană *franceză *limburgheză *lazuri *sârbocroată (în curând!) *slovacă (poate în viitor) *germană (poate în viitor) 27 mai 2008 07:27 (UTC) : ":D" --OWTB 27 mai 2008 15:13 (UTC) ::Ce vrei. Spune-mi normal, în cuvinte, în româneşte. 27 mai 2008 16:26 (UTC) :::Sā prūtur. Sūn wikiun sol koman!! --OWTB 27 mai 2008 16:55 (UTC) ::::Isn’t it sârbocroată in Romanian? :S --Mithrăndir 27 mai 2008 21:35 (UTC) :::::Yes it is . I was too lazy to search for the correct name . 28 mai 2008 06:47 (UTC) :Nice! Adlibita is growing!--Marius Ştefan 28 mai 2008 17:53 (UTC) The Serbocroatian version is now available at http://sh.wikination.wikia.com. Also, is http://aeres.wikia.com part of this project, too? --Mithrăndir 28 mai 2008 23:16 (UTC) :It was... Vreêland, but since January it isn't anymore. 29 mai 2008 11:22 (UTC) Organizaţia Internaţională de Wiki Vor sa faca o noua organizatie, dar fiindca doar trei din patru cele mai mari tari (Adlibita parca n-are voie, doar Libertas, Lovia si Maores) au voie sa discute despre organizarea, cred ca nu vom intra in OIW. Este culmea :p, Adlibita - una dintre cele mai puternice wiki-tari! 7 iunie 2008 08:21 (UTC) :Lasa, am refuzat. M-a facut de ras si sa nu uitam ca toti adlibitenii activi erau/sunt inca blocati in Lovia. Cu acea tara nici nu mai vrem ceva de-a face. Sper ca ma intelegeti. 7 iunie 2008 08:48 (UTC) ::Is this just because of your block in Lovia?? Tss... 7 iunie 2008 09:03 (UTC) :::Ce crezi tu. 7 iunie 2008 09:06 (UTC) ::::Alex, weetje, behalve al die redenen die ik in de kroeg gaf voor de oprichting van 'n opvolger voor de UWN, had ik ook een persoonlijke reden die me eigenlijk er toe gedreven heeft het voorstel te doen. Ik wou - en wil - géén ruzies meer, niet met jou, niet met anderen. Ik had gehoopt dat dit - deels - een oplossing had geboden, de rest moeten we natuurlijk zelf doen. Ik dacht dat ook jij wel es geen ruzie met me wou (tenzij je dat echt fantastisch vindt). Nogmaals, het spijt me van dat verhuizen naar Lovia, maar dat was a) omdat ik nu eenmaal liever daar edit en omdat ik stop met Libertas, en b) omdat ik er niet bij stilgestaan had dat je dan niet direct kon meediscussiëren. Bij deze mag je gerust comment geven in Libertas. 7 iunie 2008 09:10 (UTC) :::::Well, I don't see the problem if Adlibita wants to choose for the EU. 7 iunie 2008 09:13 (UTC) ::::::Of course not. If Lovia were in Eurpope, it would be a member for sure too. (I LOVE the EU ) But does that mean Adlib can't join IWO? 7 iunie 2008 09:14 (UTC) Alternativ Suntem singura tara din Europa. De ce nu intram in Uniunea Europeana? E mai puternica . 7 iunie 2008 09:01 (UTC)